Un rôle à contreemploi
by anya12
Summary: Hermione trouve un mystérieux carnet portant le nom de Drago Malefoy... Serait-ce là un moyen de se venger?


Disclaimer : Tout les personnages, noms de lieux et autres mots inconnus du dictionnaire français sont la pure invention et propriété de J.K. Rowling, l'auteur de la série des « Harry Potter ». Seules Valina Rothenbergh et Keira sont mes personnages. (Keira apparaît plus tard.)  
  
Bonjour à tous, je suis une petite nouvelle dans les fan fictions. Merci de lire celle-ci, qui est ma première vrai fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
  
-Je vous explique où en sont nos tris amis à ce stade : *Hermione sort avec Ron *Harry sort avec Valina Rothenbergh *Valina Rothenbergh est une fille de sorciers de 'Sang Pur', elle est châtain foncé, les cheveux longs, légèrement ondulés. Mince, elle est très bonne en cours, et s'entend très bien avec les amis de Harry. Elle est à Gryffondor, et à 1 an de moins que Harry. *Nos trois, enfin 4, amis sont en 5ème et 4ème année. *Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, il a été vaincu par Dumbledore durant l'été. Si je le supprime, c'est pour ne pas avoir à en parler, c'est une question de facilité. Oui, je sais, je suis un peu paresseuse !!!^__^ *L'histoire n'est pas racontée par un personnage, c'est juste moi !!! *Les textes en italiques sont des pensées.  
  
Le Carnet.  
  
« Lundi 16 Novembre, Poudlard.  
  
Cela fait 2 mois que je suis à Poudlard, encore une nouvelle année, et toujours pas d'avenir à l'horizon. J'étais censé suivre les traces de Père, mais Voldemort a disparu. Que vais-je donc faire ? Il est vrai que je pourrais entrer au Ministère, avec les appuis de mon père cela se ferait sans difficultés. Mais je ne le veux pas, je voudrais juste être joueur de Quidditch. De toute façons, il me serait inutile de travailler, la fortune de ma famille me sera grandement suffisante. Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais me consacrer au Quidditch. ainsi, je serais plus proche de Marcus, lui au moins, il est engagé dans l'équipe de Londres. Je demanderais à Père de m'y faire engager, ne serais-ce que remplaçant. Quel que soit mon avenir, je ne l'imagine pas sans Marcus. Il me l'a d'ailleurs dit hier, alors que l'on était dans les vestiaires à se changer pour aller à l'entraînement, il veut lui aussi que l'on soit ensemble. Je dois aller le rejoindre immédiatement. Je reviendrais demain, je vais sûrement rester ave lui toute la nuit, on ira sûrement dans la forêt. J'ai hâte d'y être. »  
  
Hermione referma le petit carnet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. La couverture était en peau de dragon, et des lettres d'or indiquaient que le petit carnet appartenait à Drago Malefoy. La jeune fille arborait un sourire triomphant. Elle ouvrit doucement le baldaquin de son lit et vérifia que ses camarades dormaient. Elle se leva, sans faire de bruit, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle prit soin de cacher le carnet sous ses couvertures et descendit dans la salle commune. La grosse pendule indiquait 1h00 du matin. Pourtant Hermione n'était pas du tout fatiguée. Au contraire, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle s'était déjà couché tard ce soir, elle avait été se promener avec Ron dans le parc du château. Ils avaient fait une promenade le long du lac, et Hermione, lorsque Ron s'était absenté quelques minutes pour aller vider sa vessie, avait trouvé ce petit carnet sombre. Elle l'avait alors caché sous sa robe, et lorsque son compagnon revint et s'assit près d'elle pour l'embrasser, elle prétexta une migraine, et lui dit qu'elle voulait rentrer. Ainsi, elle se retrouva dans son dortoir, et se mit à lire le journal intime de Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi. Ainsi, il était gay, amis en plus, il vivait une idylle avec Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, j'aurais là un moyen de le faire chanter.se dit Hermione. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle subissait ses moqueries et insultes, alors ce serait désormais à lui de la subir ! La grosse pendule affichait désormais 1h30. Satisfaite d'elle-même, mais ne sachant toujours pas comment faire chanter le jeune homme, Hermione s'allongea sur les coussin confortables de la banquette de la salle commune, et s'endormit.  
  
***  
  
_ Bonjour mon c?ur. Ron déposa un baiser sur les lèvre d'une Hermione encore endormit dans la salle commune. Il faut te réveiller ma puce.  
  
_ Mmmh. Déjà ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix ensommeillée, tout en s'étirant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et réclama un nouveau baiser, mais Ron la tirai déjà pour qu'elle se lève.  
  
_ Mione chérie, il est 7h30, et il faut que tu t'habilles pour venir prendre ton petit déjeuner. Harry et Val sont déjà dans la grande Salle et nous attende, Ce serait bien que tu te dépêches.  
  
Il la poussa vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre, et elle le laissa faire. Elle aimait que Ron s'occupe d'elle, mais lorsqu'il lui versa un verre d'eau sur la tête, elle décida qu'elle se passerait de son aide. Pendant qu'Hermione se lavait et s'habillait, Ron lui prépara son sac de cours. Ce matin, ils commençaient par Métamorphose, puis 2 heures de potions. Ensuite, ils avaient.  
  
_ Ron ? La voix d'Hermione venait de la salle se bain. Peux-tu regarder sous mes draps, il y a un petit carnet.  
  
_ Oui je l'ai. Le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains le livre. Il regarda de plus près. Drago Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
  
_ Je l'ai trouvé hier soir, près du lac. Je crois qu'il y a des choses très intéressantes dedans. Je suis sûre que le lire te serait très plaisant, et en plus, c'est très drôle ! Hermione venait de sortir de la salle de bain, son uniforme sur elle. Tu devrais l'emmener et le montre à Harry ce soir.  
  
Ron mit le carnet dans son sac, et prit Hermione par la main pour la tirer et l'emmener prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
_ Attends, mon sac.  
  
***  
  
A midi, Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle sortait de son cours d'Arithmancie. Ron et Harry étaient déjà installés et lui firent signe de venir avec eux. Elle s'assit face à Ron, après l'avoir embrassé. Elle se servit en poulet et en pomme de terre. Harry se pencha vers elle :  
  
_ Mione, Ron m'a montré le carnet pendant le cours de divination. Je crois que tu tiens là de quoi te venger de Malefoy. Il tourna la tête pour regarder à la table des Serpentard, pour savoir où se trouvait l'intéressé. Mais celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Harry regarda alors vers la porte de la grande salle, et fit signe à Valina qui arrivait. Voilà Val', dit-il à ses camarades.  
  
Tout les trois regardaient dans la direction de la jeune fille qui marchait d'un pas assuré, la tête haute, les cheveux détachés ondulant de part et d'autre de sa tête. Elle souriait et faisait signe de la main à Harry.  
  
_ Wahou !!! Elle est vraiment super belle ta copine Harry ! J'ai l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Aïe !!!  
  
Hermione venait de lui donner une tape sur le nez, comme on l'aurait fait à un chien qui viendrait de faire une bêtise.  
  
_ Harry, surveille ta copine s'il te plait, dit-elle d'un air faussement fâché.  
  
_ Harry ? Ron se frottait le nez tout en regardant son ami. Le Survivant paraissait inquiet. Au lieu d'avoir les yeux rivés sur sa petite amie, il les avaient sur un jeune homme qui la suivait de près, un garçon aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy.  
  
Celui-ci alla s'assoire à sa table, entre Pansy Parkinson et Marcus Flint. Face à lui se trouvaient ses deux acolytes, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Je me demande bien si Crabbe et Goyle savent qu'il est gay. Mais Harry fut sortit de ses pensées pas des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes.  
  
_ Tu m'as manqué Harry. Valina s'assit près de lui et se servit de quoi manger. De quoi parliez-vous avant que j'arrive ? demanda t'elle la bouche pleine de pomme de terre.  
  
_ On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ma puce. Tu es encore jeune, je sais, mais c'est dès le plus jeune âge que l'on doit apprendre les bonnes manières, la taquina Harry. On était en train de parler de. _ Malefoy, finit Hermione. Hier soir, j'ai trouvé son journal intime, et figures-toi qu'il est.  
  
_ Gay ! Termina Ron. Tu te rends compte ? Gay !!!  
  
_ Quoi ? Valina riait. Vous êtes fous ? C'est impossible !  
  
_ Et pourtant, regarde. Ron lui tendit le petit carnet portant le nom de leur ennemi.  
  
Valina le feuilleta, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses amis l'observaient. Elle lu certaines pages puis redonna le carnet à Hermione qui tendait la main. Après s'être exclamée qu'elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, Valina termina son repas, ainsi que ses camarades. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle, une voix traînante les arrêta :  
  
_ Dis donc 'Sang de Bourbe', laisse la place aux 'Sang Pur' d'abord.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron et Valina firent Volte-face, et se retrouvèrent face à Drago Malefoy, en compagnie de Marcus Flint, tout deux encadrés par leurs 'gardes du corps', Crabbe et Goyle. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le calme du visage de ses ennemis.  
  
_ Malefoy, si j'étais toi, ce qui ne me plairait sûrement pas, je me méfierais et me renseignerais pour savoir à quel genre de 'Sang de Bourbe' je m'adresse.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Granger ? Malefoy était étonné du calme visible de la jeune fille.  
  
_ Je veux dire que j'ai en ma possession un magnifique carnet en peau de dragon. Celui-ci contient des informations très précieuses sur la vie d'une personne dont le nom est écrit en lettres d'or sur la couverture. Celles-ci seraient d'ailleurs fort dérangeantes à révéler, pour la personne en question, évidemment, mais le pire serait que tout cela parvienne aux oreille de. son père...  
  
Hermione avait dit cela à voix basse, à l'oreille de Malefoy. Le jeune homme pâlit, encore plus qu'à son habitude. Il fit signe à Crabbe, Goyle et Marcus Flint de le suivre et disparu dans la pénombre de l'escalier menant aux cachots. _ Maintenant, il ne nous embêtera plus. Du moins pendant un moment. Valina venait de prononcer cette phrase d'un air convaincu. Elle entraîna Harry vers leur Salle Commune, bientôt suivie par Ron et Hermione.  
  
Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre. Bon, je sais pas encore combien il y en aura, mais je sais que celui-là est peut-être un peu mou. Mais c'était pour tout mettre en place.  
Pour ceux qui pense qu'il y aura du Hermione/Drago, je réponds « non. ». Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des scènes d'amour, en tout cas, ce n'est pas dans mes projets pour cette fic. Peut-être une autre, mais pas ici !!!  
Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, et si vous voulez me donner votre avis, cliquez sur le bouton « Go », en dessous !!!  
La suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite, car je pars en vacances pour le moment. Vous l'aurez sûrement vers la fin Juillet.  
Bisous, et j'attends vos reviews. ! 


End file.
